


Is This a Joke?

by JehBeeEh



Series: I am under-prepared, but I am willing [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff and Humor, Hotel Rooms, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Movie Star Steve Rogers, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Some texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: When Steve and Tony havent seen each other in weeks, they met up at a hotel, sparking a minor prank war.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: I am under-prepared, but I am willing [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136618
Comments: 15
Kudos: 116





	Is This a Joke?

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies that this is late! This one faught me more than I expected it too. I do hope you all enjoy it! Based on a picture (which you will see below) the fabulous Wilmakins posted in POTS, and a follow up prompt by the amazing betheflame.

Your Hot Boyfriend!  
  
**Today** 8:34 AM  
**Tony:** Lonelyyyyyyyyyyy  
  
**Tony:** I’m so lonylyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy  
  
**Time:** Today-10:16 AM  
  
**Tony:** 😟😞😢  
  
**Time:** Today-1:47 PM  
  
**Tony:** Baby, I miss you!!!!!!!!  
  
**Time:** Today-3:04 PM  
  
**Tony:** Call me when you get this.  
  
**Tony:** I think I’ve annoyed Pepper enough, she is willing to let me leave New York for a few days to see you!  
  


Steve smiled at his phone when he was finally sent back to his trailer. All he wanted to do was eat something and crash until someone inevitably came to tell him he was needed back on set. But getting to talk to Tony did sound pretty great. He picked up the pace as he headed through the maze of trailers, sending a quick message back to Tony, making sure he was still awake. Instead of getting a reply, his phone rang almost instantly.

“I miss you,” a whiny, tired voice sounded before he could even say hello.

“I miss you too, sweetheart,” Steve replied fondly. “Almost done, coming back state side in a couple days.

“Where you going to be?” Tony asked after a yawn.

“Staying in LA for a week or so, doing some stuff on the sound stages there. Why?”

“Well, think I can steal you away for a night?”

“I’ll have to check. Can’t make promises. We’re almost done though-“

“Yeah, but when you come home, I’m flying off to Tokyo for a prod launch.”

It was now Steve’s turn to whine. “No! For how long?”

“A week and a half. Maybe two.” Steve groaned unhappily as he let himself collapse on what passed for a couch in his trailer. “I know, by the time I’m back, you’re off to start filming again.”

“This is just like last month all over again. This sucks,” Steve pointed out petulantly as he pulled out his tablet to check the filming schedules and timings once they got back to LA.

“I know. Won’t be forever though. Only a few more months of filming and then the premieres start up, so we’ll be together so much, you’ll be sick of me and want to break up.”

Steve smiled to himself, the argument so familiar between them. “You know I want nothing more than to kidnap you and have us move to a deserted island for months on end. Won’t get rid of me that easy,” he drawled tiredly, pulling a yawn from him, which made Tony yawn in turn. “Let me confirm with a few people here, but I might be able to sneak out of here a day early if you can send one of the jets? I’m not scheduled to be on set at all our last day here, or our first day in LA. Could buy us a bit of time.”

“That sounds perfect. I’ll get the jet to you as soon as you give me the green light.”

“I’ll text you, but for now, we both need sleep.”

“You and your logic, even in the middle of nowhere.”

Steve laughed as Tony yawned again, only cementing his point. “Love you, Tony.”

“Love you too, baby.”

* * *

“Well, this explains why the poor girl looked so embarrassed,” Steve muttered to himself.

He dropped his bag on a nearby chair in the fancy suite Tony had gotten for them, took out his phone and snapped a picture of the bed and the interesting pattern of flower petals it contained.

Your Hot Boyfriend!  
  
**Today** 5:11 PM  
**Steve:** I hope you tipped well  
  
[](https://64.media.tumblr.com/0c75f65d5efbba1c83ee28f7ac69ee08/c5f15074404c52de-08/s540x810/1a2599b7ab04f9f3d104eaf098fb93514805b7c1.jpg)  
**Tony:** Oh, that turned out better than I expected!!  
  
**Steve:** Seriously babe?  
  
**Steve:** Why!?  
  
**Tony:** just wanted to make sure you knew exactly what to expect from tonight  
  
**Tony:** 😏  
  
**Steve:** Like that wasn’t obvious enough when we planned this.  
  
**Steve:** Speaking of, when you getting here?  
  
**Tony:** Just left the airport. 20? 30 max?  
  
**Steve:** Perfect!  
  
**Steve:** Want me to order food?  
  
**Steve:** Draw a bath?  
  
**Tony:** …  
  
**Tony:** Read the rose petals again  
  
**Tony:** What do you think?  
  
**Steve:** Then get here already, Mr. Stark.  
  


* * *

“What did you do?” Steve asked before he even opened the door to their room.

“Why do you assume I did anything?” Tony answered back, sounding offended at the insinuation. And yet, Steve could tell he was holding back a smile – even over the phone.

Steve sighed and swiped his key card and opened the door to their London hotel room. Steve’s newest movie  _ The Voyager’s Sword _ was having its premier that week, and Tony had been able to secure enough days off to spend part of the trip with Steve. But he wouldn’t be joining him for another few days.

“You ridiculous man,” Steve muttered under his breath as he stepped foot into the space.

The room was filled with stuffed animals, including a giraffe that was taller than he was.

“Tony-“

“Do you like them?” Tony asked with a laugh.

“They are lovely, but what the fuck am I supposed to do with all these?” The exasperation bled through his tone more than he wanted it to, but this was definitely more than any other items they’d gotten in each other’s rooms over the past months.

“Don’t worry, they’re bringing them to a local children’s hospital tomorrow. There should be one on the bed for you to keep though.”

Steve walked around the veritable safari of stuffies to get to the bed where a smaller Hamley’s teddy bear was sitting all alone in the middle of a sea of pillows, holding a small bouquet of flowers and a note.

“Thanks, sweetheart,” Steve replied, voice softening. “Can’t wait to have you here.”

“Me too. Missed you.”

“Me too.” Steve looked around the room with a soft smile. “Won’t be lonely tonight, that’s for sure.”

“That was part of the plan,” Tony replied, and Steve could hear the smile in his voice. “What are you doing tonight?”

“I think Natasha wanted to go grab dinner somewhere,” Steve started as he went through the list of things he had planned with one of his co-stars, moving the flowers and getting on the bed. He snuggled the teddy bear, wishing it was his boyfriend instead.

* * *

Love of your life 😘  
  
**Today** 3:56 PM  
**Tony:** Steven  
  
**Tony:** Why are all the lights in my hotel room different colours of the rainbow?  
  
**Steve:** Cause you brighten up my life?  
  
**Steve:** You are the pot of gold at the end of a rainy day?  
  
**Steve:** You’re magically delicious?  
  
**Tony:** if you’re comparing me to a leprechaun, this might be the end of the line for us.  
  
**Steve:** Not in the least. 😘  
  
**Steve:** Figured I had to come up with something to get you back after those inspirational rose petals in LA.  
  
**Tony:** The rose petals were adorable and romantic!  
  
**Steve:** Seriously?!  
  
**Tony:** That was the intention at the very least…  
  
**Steve:** And the Hello Kitty themed room in Vegas?  
  
**Tony:** Yeah, that was just me being a pain. 😛  
  
**Steve:** Exactly. Deserved some payback.  
  
**Tony:** The golden yellow lights in the bathroom make for some weird mood lighting in there!  
  
**Steve:** At least it wasn’t green!  
  
**Tony:** touché!  
  
**Steve:** Not too mad?  
  
**Tony:** No. But I do wish you were here.  
  
**Steve:** Me too 💖  
  
**Steve:** Gotta get back to set. Take pics for me, kay?  
  


* * *

“You fucking jerk!” Tony called out as Steve answered his phone, a hint of humour piercing through.

“Hello to you too- wait a second, isn’t it like 2am in Australia?”

“Yeah, and I am finally crashing into bed, and the god damned sheets-“ Tony cut himself off, and Steve could hear him wrestle the bedding – which he’d gotten the nice team at the hotel to short sheet on his behalf as payback for Tony having his tub filled with hotel room mints the week before – making a noise that sounded suspiciously like a cat hissing.

“Shit, babe, If I’d’ve known you were going to be getting in so late, I wouldn’t’ve done it. I’m sorry.”

“S’fine.” Tony finally replied, sounding resigned.

“Still feel bad. I’m sorry.” Tony grumbled something unintelligible at the end of the line, and Steve wished they weren’t a world apart. “Tony? I love you.”

“I love you, Steve,” Tony’s voice echoed with a soft laugh that dripped with fondness.

“Long day?”

“The absolute worst.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Not really. Not right now. But I don’t wanna hang up either.”

“I have a bit of time between interviews over here. Wanna hear about Carol almost punching Ryan Seacrest?”

“Um, yes! Spare no details.”

* * *

There weren’t many times Steve didn’t love his job, but right now, he was feeling done.

The travel schedule had been grueling, and he hated to complain about it, he really did. But considering he’d been all over most of Europe in the past 3 weeks and seen nothing but movie sets, it didn’t feel quite as glamorous as everyone kept trying to remind him it was.

He went through the mental rolodex of what he had coming down the pipe, seeing if maybe he could take a breather soon to spend more than a week or two at home, as he swiped yet another key card in yet another hotel in yet another city. He pushed the door, ready to ignore the world and crash on the bed – if he was thinking this way, it usually meant he needed to sleep.

Instead, he walked in and dropped the handle of his suitcase from shock.

The room was filled with more candles than were likely up to any fire safety code, casting the softest golden glow in the room. There were rose petals on the floor leading into the room. A much larger room than the usual regular one with a king bed he normally got when it was just him. He hadn’t paid much attention when he’d checked in, too tired to care much about the details, but instead he was in one of the larger suites overlooking the city. He ignored his suitcase as he stepped further into the spacious suite, even more candles greeting him.

“Surprise,” a soft voice called from the side.

“Tony?” Steve breathed out as he spotted Tony standing at the end of the bed tucked into a separate corner, where all the rose petals led to. “What are you- I thought you had that big board thing in New York?”

“That was a couple days ago. And last time we talked, you sounded so unlike yourself, I thought you could use a pick me up,” Tony smiled as he answered.

Without answering, Steve closed the distance between them even as Tony tried to slow him down. Steve wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist, burying his face in Tony’s shoulder. He took a few deep breaths, Tony’s hands running long lines over his back as he kept repeating soothing words in Steve’s ear.

“I was just thinking that all I wanted was to go home for more than a week,” Steve admitted when he felt himself settle. “I don’t need to be in New York though- I mean, would be nice to sleep in our bed and chill on our couch, and I miss those cookies from the little bakery down the street so much. But – fuck, I know this sounds so cheesy and cliché – this is all I needed.  _ You’re _ home, Tony.”

Steve felt Tony’s lips twitch into a smile against his skin before he left a soft kiss against his neck. “I feel the same. The penthouse isn’t home without you there, honey.”

They held onto each other a bit longer before Steve straightened and placed a kiss on Tony’s forehead. He rested his forehead against the spot he’d just kissed and smiled at the rightness of having Tony in his arms.

“There a reason this place looks like it came right out of an episode of The Bachelor?” Steve teased.

“This is way better than The Bachelor,” Tony scoffed nodding towards a vase on a desk by the bed. “You’re getting two dozen roses, not just one. And, I know for a fact this-“ he motioned a finger between them, “-is stronger than anything those couples have ever had. Which makes doing  _ this _ an absolute no brainer.”

Before Steve could ask what he was talking about, Tony moved to the side and Steve got a good glimpse of their bed. Where even more rose petals were strewn, this time spelling out words Steve had thought of saying himself in the very near future.

“Really?” Steve asked under a breath, as he turned to look at Tony.

“Promise it’s not a prank this time,” Tony replied with a laugh.

“Of course I’ll marry you,” Steve answered, pulling Tony in for a kiss which felt like the furthest thing from one with how wide they were both smiling, repeating how much they loved the other, and how little their lips actually touched as a result.

Tony moved away first, grabbing a box from the desk in the room. “I had a speech planned, but you basically stole my line about you being home to me too. I know we can’t be together all the time, but hopefully having this with you is like having a little piece of home with you all the time.” He opened the box and slid a band on Steve’s finger before kissing him properly this time. “There’s a chain in the box too, if you want to wear it around your neck when you can’t have it on.”

“Not taking it off. If they can take a mustache off Cavill, they can fix that in post I’m sure,” Steve laughed.

“Don’t make your agent and publicist hate me more than I’m fairly sure they already do.”

“Sharon and Darcy love you. They just like making you think they don’t.”

“Good to know,” Tony considered as they leaned into each other’s space and kissed again, quickly turning it much more heated than before, making Steve feel a whole lot better than he ever would have expected it to get when he originally entered the room earlier.


End file.
